Bloody Love
by panda0312
Summary: Meet Claret, a mage that can control blood. She is one of the strangest mages you will ever meet. Sweet, kind and artistic, yet so scary that not even Erza would dare cross her path. What happens when she meets Fairy Tail's newest Dragon Slayer? Rated T for blood, and a no-no word.


_**Hello dearest readers! Before I begin, I just want to say that I do not own Fairy Tail, or else my OC would be real, because I think she is AMAZING. Also, I intend this to be a two-three shot, but I will do more if enough people want me to. Also, for those of you that read my other two stories, I am working on a chapter for Prince of Lies (ATLA Zutara fanfic) and I had a chapter completed for Wherever You Are (Fairy Tail NaLu fanfic), but my computer shut down and deleted it. It was really good too. I almost cried. Wait. Scratch that. I DID cry. Anyways, please go to my profile and read my other stories. I have big plans for both of them. One a little more serious, (Prince of Lies) and one a little fluffier. (Wherever You Are) Also, I am in the car all day tomorrow so I might be typing a second chapter if I can. I have a whole stack of manga books to read. I should probably stop typing now. KK byes! Oh and HAPPY THANKSGIVING TO YOU WONDERFUL MUFFIN BALLS! **_

The man came rushing toward her. He was fast, but she was faster. Suddenly, he stopped, and moved backwards without moving a muscle. He had a terrified look on his face. She stood there and giggled softly.

"Who are you?" He cried, trying desperately to move his body, to no avail.

She tilted her head ever so slightly. "You were spoiled as a child. Your mother and father were very wealthy. You still got everything you wanted, except when you grew up and went away to school, your parents left you with nothing. You steal so you can live."

A shocked expression materialized on the man's face. "I asked who you are!" He cried desperately.

"My name is Claret." She said. "I'm a Fairy Tail wizard."

"How did you know how I was? And why can't I move?"

"You cannot move because I am controlling the blood in your veins." Claret replied.

His eyes widened.

"That's right. I could kill you, right here, right now. I could cease blood flow to any part of your body. Your foot, your elbow, even your heart. Also, to answer your other question, as well as controlling blood, I can also use it to access the part of your brain that stores memories. I can also access your eyes, causing you too see whatever I want you to see. I can also alter your sense of time, and hear your thoughts."

He dropped to the ground and started to cry.

"Pathetic." She said as she picked him up by the collar of his shirt and dragged him back to town.

Claret walked into the guild with her art case, a little light headed from her train ride back from her latest job. She noticed the guild hall was brand new. She spotted some new faces, one sitting in the corner eating iron, and one hiding behind a pillar, staring at Gray. She noticed Master still had her art hung up around the guild. She spotted Erza at the bar and made her way toward the requip mage.

"Erza?" Claret asked. The red haired mage turned around with a mouth full of cake, ready to slice someone into a million pieces until she saw the blood mage, one of the few people in the world she was scared of.

"Oh, hello Claret." Erza swallowed her cake. "Welcome back. What can I do for you?"

"Who's that guy in the corner eating metal?" Claret turned her head to look at him.

"You must be talking about Gajeel. He and Juvia are new in the guild. They came to Fairy Tail after their guild, Phantom Lord, attacked the guild hall but was defeated by Master. It's quite a story. You should ask him about it." Erza chuckled. "Gajeel's an Iron Dragon Slayer. Like Natsu, he eats his respective element. That's why he's eating iron."

"He's in my seat." Claret said, eyes still baring down on the newest guild member.

Erza laughed. "Oh this will be interesting." She said as Claret walked over to the Dragon Slayer.

Claret maintained a straight face as she walked over to the Iron Dragon.

"Excuse me, Gajeel, is it?" Claret asked sweetly.

He grunted and looked up to face her.

"You're in my seat."

The guild hall got quiet as Gajeel stood to face the small mage. "Am I?"

"Yes." Claret replied. "So if you don't mind, I'll be taking my seat now." She started to make her way towards the chair. She noticed that the rest of the guild had started to place bets on who would win. She smiled. Suddenly, Gajeel's arm blocked her way. It had solidified into an iron rod.

Gajeel noticed shuffling and quiet bets on Claret winning this fight. _As if. _He thought. "You must not know who I am. I am Gajeel, the Iron Dragon Slayer. If this was your seat before I got here, it isn't anymore."

Claret smiled. "That's right. Erza did tell me that you were new in the guild. You must not know who I am. I suppose I'll give you a chance to move your arm."

Gajeel stood there for a moment, then started to laugh. All of a sudden, he stopped, and stiffened up. His arm turned back to normal, and he picked up his iron and moved to the table next to Claret's.

"What's happening? This isn't me! I'm not controlling my body!" Gajeel yelled to no one in particular.

Claret sat down and smiled. "That's right. I am."

Gajeel walked over to Natsu, who was arguing with Gray about the bets they placed on Gajeel and Claret's showdown, while Lucy and Happy observed.

"Hey flame brain, who's that girl who just took my seat?" Gajeel asked.

"That's Claret." Lucy said. "She's a blood mage."

"What's a blood mage?"

"She's a lot like Juvia. Juvia can control water, Claret can control blood." Lucy replied as she glanced over at the mage in the corner. "Through the blood, she can also make you see and hear things, alter your perception of time, read thoughts and access memories. She can heal wounds, make a heart beat again, and even put her own blood into a person's bled out body. She's very powerful. So much that she's one of the few people in the world that Erza is afraid of. Other than that, she's really nice. She helps Mirajane in the infirmary, and she painted every piece of art you see around the guild."

Happy spoke up."Strangely enough, she refuses to be an S-class wizard. Nobody knows why, but she's been offered the opportunity for the past six years. Every single time she refuses to take part in the trial."

Gajeel nodded and headed back towards the table where Claret had moved him. He caught himself staring at the petite girl, her long black hair with blood red strands framing her face, her black dress, her pale skin, the way she moved the pencil along the canvas as she began to sketch out her latest masterpiece, her blood red lips, her piercing blue eyes, and her short, slender legs. _She's gorgeous._ He thought. _I have to make her mine._

He could tell that people noticed as he stared at her, and once again he heard the shuffling of money being passed between hands from the last bet, and new bets being placed on if they would get together or not.

He noticed himself getting jealous as Reedus went up to her and complemented her on her latest piece of work. He could hear most of their conversation with his Dragon Slayer senses. They started talking about him. He started to smell her sweat as Reedus teased her about liking him. He noticed her blush as Reedus brought up how nice it would be to control his body without controlling the blood. Gajeel laughed. He heard the mysterious mage get up and walk over to him as he picked up a piece of his iron and pretended not to notice her coming.

"Gajeel?" She said sweetly.

He looked up at her and swallowed his bite.

"I'm sorry I surprised you like that. I shouldn't have done that. Sometimes I get carried away with trying to show off in front of attractive guys, and people that could very obviously beat me up if I didn't have my magic." She blushed. "It's very bad when the guy is both attractive and strong. "

"You think I'm attractive?" He asked quizzically. The guild went silent for the second time that day.

Her eyes widened and her blush grew deeper. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes. You did." Gajeel still had a shocked look on his face.

"Oh. Well then." She looked down at the ground, trying desperately to hide her face. Jewels were heard passing hands. "Wanna hang out… sometime? Maybe I could treat you to dinner? I'm an excellent cook, if I do say so myself. I kill all my meat fresh." More exchanges.

Gajeel looked genuinely surprised. "Yeah, okay. Tonight okay?"

Claret's face lit up. "Tonight's perfect!" With that, Claret bounded back to her chair.

The guild was silent for a few more moments.

"GRAY I WON THE BET!" Natsu screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Bullshit flame brain, the bet was that Gajeel ask Claret out not Claret ask Gajeel out." Gray responded.

"Gray! Your clothes." Erza said without even turning around.

Gray screamed and ran out of the guild.


End file.
